wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-19
Saturday, September 19, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit with Drop-Ins |subtitle = Teach Your Children Well |price = $4.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit with Drop-Ins R05440 |description = Your unborn child will soon be entering the world. You want everything to be perfect. That's why you've got to ask yourself: Skinner Box or Wire Mother? Either way, the Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit will be ready to help. Between the two four ounce and two eight ounce Original Nurser holders, you've got it all covered, from a light snack to a full feeding. That means you can easily teach your infant with the most basic type of punishment/reward model there is. Before long they'll be understanding the connection between the green light and the red lever, and you'll have them doing simple tasks and tricks that can amuse and amaze your party guests, making them want a child of their own! Or, perhaps, a well trained raccoon. The Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit comes with a variety of nipple attachments, allowing the child to decide which texture he or she prefers. You also get ten liners that are certified BPA free. With just a little work, a few screws, and a piece of thick carpet (not included) you could create the perfect babysitter, just like the kind used by zoos around the world. You'll be saving money and preparing your child for a life of self-reliance, all at the same time! Much like a pigeon can be trained to steer an atomic bomb, so too can an infant learn to do the dishes, mow the lawn, or even find that missing remote under the couch. Take advantage of scientific breakthroughs, and let the Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit help. Won't you feel proud the first time your child solves the laboratory maze? Warranty: 90 Day Woot Limited Warranty Features: Designed to simulate breastfeeding Pre-sterilized, disposable liners that collapse as baby feeds for less air, gas and colic Because the liner contracts, your baby can also feed in an upright/semi-upright position, which is recommended by pediatricians to help reduce ear infections NaturalLatch Slow Flow nipple is clinically proven to support breastfeeding Raised nipple's and texture area is designed to help promote proper latch on, making it easy for baby to switch between bottle and breastfeeding Designed to work seamlessly with other Playtex products such as the Embrace Brest Pump System and One Step Brest Milk Storage Kit (Brest Pump System and Brest Milk Storage Kit Sold separately) Includes silicone and latex nipples, use the one your baby prefers Additional Photos: Playtex Baby Nurser Starter Kit 4 oz. and 8 oz. Nursers 4 oz. and 8 oz. Nursers with Lids In the box: Two 4 oz. Nursers Three 8 oz. Nursers 2 NaturaLatch Latex Nipples (1 Slow, 1 Fast) 2 NaturaLatch Silicone Nipple (1 Slow, 1 Fast) 1 Orthodontic Latex Nipple (Medium Flow) Five 4 oz. Drop-Ins Liners Five 8 oz. Drop-Ins Liners 5 Self-Storing Leak-Proof Caps 5 Retainer Rings Drop -Ins plastic liners do not contain Bisphenol-A |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Playtex_Baby_Nurser_Starter_Kity7xThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Playtex_Baby_Nurser_Starter_Kitar7Standard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Playtex_Baby_Nurser_Starter_Kitxg6Detail.jpg |saleid = 9707 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=3845e32b-fe3e-4936-b444-52d4d64e13e6 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/Forums/ViewPost.aspx?PostID=3436054 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com/Blog/ViewEntry.aspx?Id=9192 |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}